Choice
by Druzilla
Summary: Then she kissed him with bloodied lips. 15.07.2004: I fixed the errors and such. Sarkney in later chapters, has a bit of interaction in there though already. Finished, but might make a sequel in the future
1. bloodied lips

**CHOICE  
**  
**by:** _Dru (Crimson Snow)_  
  
**Disclaimer:** _Don't own anything regarding **ALIAS**. Except maybe the plotline in this fic, and **ALIAS**-related stuff I've bought. But you know what I mean, so don't sue._

* * *

**A CLUB IN NEW ORLEANS:  
**  
Mr. Sark was supposed to meet an woman in this club to buy some information about a certain business man.  
  
She had short, black hair with two red stripes in her hair. (_Pilot red hair_)  
  
He met her there, by the bar. She was dressed in a black, laced together, corset and black pants and high-heeled shoes.  
  
She asked him to dance with her, it was well, kinda strange but there was an Norah Jones song on. He didn't seem to be able to say no.  
  
This was a very interesting and handsome woman, Sark thought.  
  
She laid her head on his shoulder, as they swayed to the comfortable music.  
  
After a little while, she seemed to start kissing his neck.  
  
He had been trying to keep his mind on business, but it was hard. It had never been before, he didn't have feelings, well, that people knew about. Suddenly he felt this pain in his neck.  
  
He tried to push the woman away, but she seemed to be locked to his neck by her mouth. But after a while, even though he was getting weaker and weaker, he managed to push her away.  
  
His hand flies to his neck, he looked at the fingers that had been on his neck.  
  
They had blood on them, She **BIT** him!! Who does that!?  
  
Just as he looked up, he saw her lick some off his blood of her lips.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you do that?" He asked, the black haired woman that was looking at him hungrily.  
  
She doesn't say anything , she only came closer to him.  
  
He looks around for an escape-route. Looking to see if anyone else saw what she had done to him. That's when he noticed that everybody seems pre-occupied with their dates. Or more specifically their date's necks.  
  
"You just bit my neck. Your teeth pierced my skin, you licked my blood of your lips. Are you... a... a...Vampire? That sounds stupid, but are you?" He asked her, as she was looking at one of his hands. She seemed to be very interested in his wrist.  
  
"Yeah. Surprised? This is a vamp club." She whispered into his ear.  
  
She was about to bite his wrist, when a male voice behind her says;  
  
"Sydney! Where were you tonight?" Sark saw the man over her shoulder.  
  
He had dirty blonde hair, kinda tall and talked to her like he almost owned her.  
  
"Vaughn, **HI!** I'm sorry, but I got hungry and the woman I ate last week got a phone-call from this guy. I just heard in his voice, that he'd be delicious. Wanna taste?" Sydney asked her sire & mate, Vaughn.  
  
"Thanks. Lets see if he's so good that it was okay for you to forget me. You've never done that before. At least not since that reporter, Will. But his girlfriend was good. I think her name was Francie or something." Vaughn told her, as he sank his fangs into Sark's wrist.  
  
They had sat down, on a couch in the corner of the dark club.  
  
Sydney liked the blonde with his blue eyes. He was so young but still so old.  
  
"Vaughn? Can we please keep him around for a while. I like him. PLEASE. I promise to kill him, in the end." Sydney looked at her mate, with big 'innocent' puppy dog brown eyes.  
  
"You know I can't say no to you. But don't turn him. It'll only complicate things. Kill him in the end." Vaughn told her, as he smiled at her before he kissed her.  
  
Sark was not unconscious, but he had lost too much blood to even think anymore about escaping.

* * *

When Sark woke up again, the next morning, he thought this might have been a nightmare. A kinda comfortable nightmare, but still a nightmare.  
  
But then he looked at the room he was in.  
  
Not his room.  
  
"**HI!** You're up. I was bored, Vaughn is still asleep but I woke up two hours ago. How do you feel?" Syd asked, as she stood by a open window. It was between light and darkness.  
  
The sun was down but the moon was still not shining.  
  
She was in a long, dark-green, silk night-gown. She was still looking out the window, but he knew she wanted an answer.  
  
"I'm fine, now. But why do you care? You're going to kill me, probably soon. I thought vampires were myths." He told her, as she turned away from the window and walked towards him & the bed.  
  
"We like to keep it that way. We don't want the attention. We like the peace and quiet. Sounds weird, but true." She told him, as she sat down on the bed and ran a finger over his lips.  
  
"How old are you ? You can't be more than 23. What did you want with that woman? She wasn't nice, couldn't even finish her. It was like her blood was frozen or spoiled." She told him, as she ran her fingers, now, over the puncture wounds in his neck.  
  
"I'm 22. Just some information, I knew you weren't her. I've seen her before, but I thought she might have sent someone in her place. Wouldn't be the first time." He told her, as she closed her mouth over the marks she had put on his neck last night.  
  
And then she bit down, his young vibrant blood flowing into her mouth.  
  
When she had taken a few gulps, She stopped and looked up to his eyes.  
  
Her eyes were glazed over and hazy.  
  
Then she kissed him with bloodied lips, and got up from the bed.  
  
"Thanks, needed that. I have to go now. Vaughn should be waking up now." She told him, as she walked towards the door.  
  
"Who is that guy? Your, what does a vamp call it, Boyfriend? Maybe?" He asked her, her back is to him.  
  
"He made me. Sired me. To be his mate. He didn't give me a choice. Didn't get a chance to fight back. Probably would have, but hey, he's nice to me most of the time. It's weird, when I was alive; I liked vampire movies but never thought they would have the same emotions as a living person. Umh, sorry about that. I have to go." She tells him, as she still has her back to him, as she exited the room.

* * *

**A/N:** _Well that was chapter 1. This will be a two-parter. I've already finished this fic and when I wrote it down, on paper, it was like 14 pages. Well, it's kinda Buffy vamps. You know, they have the Buffy vamps weaknesses but not their game-faces. kinda hard to explain, but well I just watched queen of the damned last night, so that might have influenced me a bit. But when I wrote this I was listening to Norah Jones CD 'Come Away With Me' and ses.1 of Coupling (British version) was playing on the TV (DVD). I was kinda writing this as I went along. Just to let you know, he's bound to that bed. It's not like he can get away. Dru  
_  
_Corset=Like the one Elizabeth in pirates of the Caribbean had a hard time breathing in, only black and more fancy. _


	2. maybe I don't want the sun

**CHAPTER.2:**  
  
**Disclaimer:** _Don't own anything regarding ALIAS. Except maybe the plotline in this fic, and ALIAS-related stuff I've bought. But you know what I mean, so don't sue._

* * *

"When are you going to kill him? It's been two weeks, and you don't even take that much blood at one time. They're always just nibbles. Like your not really hungry. What's up with you?" Vaughn asked, a slightly sad Syd, who was sitting on a comfortable overstuffed chair.  
  
"I just like his blood, I don't want to drink it all at once. I wanna make it last as long as it can. Are you jealous of my food, Vaughn?" She asked, intrigued but hid it behind a shield of sad, hazel brown eyes.  
  
"Now why should I be that? He's just that, food, right?" He asked, Syd who had stood up and was closing a window.  
  
She was only clad in faded, hip-hugging blue jeans and a dark-red T-shirt that ended just above her belly-button.  
  
"Off course! He's nothing else. ..."She mutters something so low that even though Vaughn has super-strength hearing he didn't catch it.  
  
"What was that? What did you just say?" He asks her, as he comes up to her and lays a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She turns around to face him, her eyes on fire.  
  
Now or never. This has been going on for too long. She will not take this anymore.  
  
"I said; I wish he was more. But he doesn't deserve this. Maybe he's a bad man, but I don't feel like he's that. But I...would never...take away...his choices...like you.... **DID** to... **ME**, you son of a bitch!!" She ends up screaming , as she stabs one of her wooden sticks she had used to hold her, now, long brown hair.  
  
Not like last time, she actually hit his heart this time and really pushed it into him.  
  
"Now you really die. I know it's this damn rule that says you shouldn't kill your sire, but I **DON'T** give a **FU#$**!! Goodbye!" She kisses him, harshly on the lips, literally only seconds before he's dust.  
  
"Asshole!!" She told, the pile of ash on the carpet as she walks over it and walks out the door.

* * *

Sark wasn't sure how long he'd been there, but he thought maybe Syd was beginning to have feelings for him.  
  
It was stupid he knew, but he had cared for her since he saw her at that club and they danced to that Norah Jones song.  
  
He's pulled from his thoughts as he looks up and sees a quite sad Sydney.  
  
"Hi! I have to be going away soon now and I..." She was telling him, when he cut her off.  
  
"You have to kill me. I understand, I'm not afraid to die, I never have. Go ahead. Nice knowing you. Except for the whole you being an vampire. I wish you had been human or me vamp." He told her, as he looked at the now closed window that he had first seen her at after he had woken up again.  
  
"**NO!** I'm not gonna kill you. I'm gonna let you go, hope you'll be happy in the sun." She tells him, as she loosens his tied down hands from the queen-sized bed.  
  
"What about Vaughn? Won't he just kill me, and what about you? What will he do to you?" He asked her, worry in his dark blue pools of eyes.  
  
"He's no more. Killed him, just minutes ago. Told him I wouldn't do to you, what he did to me. Won't take your choices away. Your sunlight." Sydney told him, as she sat on the bed next to him.  
  
"Maybe I don't want the Sun. Maybe I want the moon. Maybe I just want to be with you." He told her, she looks at him sharply.  
  
She stood up, and walked to the door.  
  
"Can't do that, you'd end up hating me. You don't know what you're talking about. Bye! Maybe we'll see each other again. I certainly hope so." She told him, as she walked out of the room.  
  
Leaving Sark, still sitting on the bed.  
  
He brought his hand up to his neck, and grazed his fingers over her mark.  
  
She had marked him, not really meaning to do it. Well, maybe her sub-conscious did.

* * *

**THE END!!!! **_(might do a sequel)_ Please, R&R!!  
  
_**A/N:**_ _hoped you liked it. I finished it at 6:04 in the morning of 22.04.2004. Tell me what you thought. Please, FEEDBACK but don't be mean. Dru, Iceland_


End file.
